


【包托/杰托】绵绵

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 恋爱距离的续AU杰拉德x托雷斯有车*自己注意避雷
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 8





	【包托/杰托】绵绵

*

“算了，”费尔南多想了想又停住，“先保留吧，当你欠我一个愿望，那从今天开始我就是足球队的一员了？”

  
他情绪变化着实过快，杰拉德跟不上他的思路，呆头呆脑地跟着附和：“嗯？啊，嗯，是的，那我现在介绍队员们和你认识一下？”

  
“......”费尔南多向他投去难言的一瞥，“没有必要这么着急，再说你的队友们多半也早就认识我了......”

  
杰拉德还有点晕头转向：“是吗？”

  
“也不是，”继续符合下去无疑是在承认自己有事没事就往足球队这边跑，金发少年说完很懊恼地咬了下嘴唇，“你问这么多干什么，明天下午训练的时候我会到的，行了吧？就这样，我先走了！”

  
他说完转头就走，不顾杰拉德试图挽留的动作，自然也没听到杰拉德有些为难的自语：“可是明天休息，没有训练啊......”

  
“我记错时间了吗？”面前只有一个孤零零地穿着球衣的杰拉德，费尔南多有些疑惑地环顾一圈空空荡荡的足球场，脚尖踩住不安分向前滚动的球，“怎么就我们两个？”

  
杰拉德摸了下后脖颈，“今天放假。”

  
“那你不早告诉我？”费尔南多眼睛瞪大，惊愕的表情让杰拉德开始底气不足：“昨天打算说的，但是你走得太快了——”

  
“你的意思是我的错了？”

虽然不能说是你的错但你也不是全对，看着费尔南多的脸色，杰拉德默默把这句话吞了回去，“那我陪你一起训练？”

  
训练训练，足球足球，每天除了这个就没别的可说的了吗？费尔南多深吸一口气，忍住了没有发作，扯出一个微笑：“练习，那就练习。”

*  
如杰拉德所说，费尔南多确实非常适合踢足球。本来就一连看球队练习看了三个月，规则和技巧都有所掌握，加上反应能力和身体素质都不错，起初还有些青涩，很快就跟了上来，两个小时训练时间转瞬即逝，费尔南多累得不行，拉伸完之后顺势躺倒在草地上。杰拉德坐在旁边拿毛巾擦汗，看到他的模样忍不住笑了笑。

  
天气很好，落日的余晖把一切都染成微微泛金的橘色，金发少年闭着眼睛，在这笼罩整个世界的明亮橙调里也毫不逊色，颧骨和鼻梁在大面积的铺光下像撒了精灵粉末一样闪闪发光。有风吹过来，青绿草地上起了软银色的波澜，费尔南多额前蓬松的头发也被吹得轻轻晃动，杰拉德举着毛巾的手突然顿住，觉得心里好像也被风吹开一个小口子。他不太明白那种感觉，于是只是静静地多看了费尔南多两秒。

  
他其实比想象中更早注意到费尔南多。准确地说，应该是在费尔南多第一次来看球队训练那天。进球之后杰拉德下意识地转头看向观众席，被那一头在阳光下熠熠生辉的金发灼痛了眼球。被闪到的不止他一个人，有个队员还语气愤懑地说这就是之前自己女朋友疯狂追捧过的校草，看起来挺弱的，两拳就能打倒。杰拉德被迫听了一耳朵雄性生物充满妒意的发言，却也没过分在意被议论的对象，在费尔南多每日坚持不懈地出席之后才知道金发校草的出现绝非偶然，虽然没有表现出来，但是默默地在心里将费尔南多和校草画了等号，觉得是名副其实，所以才会在费尔南多说天天来训练场是为了看他的时候下意识地说出“觉得你比较好看”这样的话来。

  
杰拉德向来很诚实，但是此刻却突然有点动摇，真的只是单纯地觉得费尔南多好看吗？除此之外没有半点私心吗？思考的同时忘记了移开目光，视线和突然睁开眼睛的费尔南多撞个正着，杰拉德条件反射般转头避开，又迅速地反应过来这样的举止太过可疑，果不其然费尔南多问他：“你刚在看什么？”

  
“你。”

  
话语比大脑快，声音一出两人立刻陷入静音状态。杰拉德隐约觉得是自己说错了话，但是又不知道是哪里出了错，犹豫着准备询问，费尔南多哗地一下站起来，想要快点解决这种情况似的，单词机关枪一样快速又僵硬地吐出来：“训练完了，我得走了。”

  
不想再看他的背影，杰拉德脑子一热，站起来冲过去握住他的手腕。费尔南多在同龄人中也算是偏瘦的类型，体脂很低，杰拉德的指腹抵在他突出的腕骨上，“我跟你一起走。”

  
费尔南多显而易见地有一丝慌乱，“和我一起？为什么？”

  
杰拉德硬着头皮：“也许正好我们同路？”

  
“不可能。”费尔南多一口否决。

回答得太快有时也是一种错误，杰拉德的表情有点受伤：“你甚至都不知道我住在哪里，等等，你是讨厌我吗？”

  
“......”费尔南多沉默了，“走吧。”他说。

  
两人确实不同路，分开前杰拉德告诉费尔南多下次训练在下周一，顿了两秒又问费尔南多：“你明天有空吗？”

明天是周六，很适合约会，但鉴于杰拉德总是与旁人不太相同的思路，费尔南多立刻警惕起来：“什么事？”

  
杰拉德果然没有辜负他的期望：“虽然你已经踢得很好了，但是要跟上球队的水平，还是需要再练习......”

  
喜欢归喜欢，这种加班情况还是不能接受的，费尔南多利落干脆地打断他：“私人时间请勿占用。”

  
“好吧。”杰拉德看起来有点受挫，转身之前还抱着一丝希望：“真的不能...？”

  
虽然想要见面，但是这种每次见面都只有足球的情况费尔南多已经受够了，他非常无情地开口拒绝：“不行。”

他实在是好奇，忍不住开口问杰拉德：“你的世界里除了足球之外没有别的东西吗？周末都在干什么？”

  
杰拉德闻言认真思考了一会儿，开口：“我偶尔也玩游戏——”

  
原来他还会做点正常人做的事情，费尔南多松了一口气，就听见杰拉德继续说：“电视上的足球游戏和现实的足球还是有点区别的......”

  
费尔南多转身就走。

  
他就不该对杰拉德抱有什么期望！

好像又说错什么话了？杰拉德看着现在对他来说几乎跟球门一样熟悉的费尔南多的背影，不明白这次又是哪里惹到了费尔南多，难道他不喜欢别人打游戏吗？看来以后要少打了。

*  
第一次跟队训练之后，费尔南多也感觉到自己确实有所不足，主动向杰拉德申请加训，又让杰拉德很是迷惑了一阵。听说校草也加入了足球队，不少女生蜂拥而至，试图在训练后送水获得注意。费尔南多早就习惯了这种场面，虽然没有接水的意思，但是还是打算对她们的心意表示感谢，伸手准备和夸赞他的女孩击掌的时候一瓶水塞到他的掌心里，杰拉德的表情有些不自然的：“给你的。”

  
明明是他自己的水，费尔南多心里茫茫然，又好像被什么东西由内而外捣了两下，喉咙顿时有些发干，下意识地捏紧了手里的瓶子，尽量装作自然的样子：“谢了。”

  
他竭力不让自己想多，又忍不住去揣测杰拉德每一个行为背后的含义，生怕是自己会错了意，但是他也明白以杰拉德这种对感情一窍不通的粗钝神经根本没办法想出那么多衍生含义，可能就是想把水给自己而已。

  
如果没有喜欢就好了。集体训练中间休息的二十分钟，费尔南多背对着大家坐在草地上发呆，最近参加了几次训练，他渐渐地也感受到了足球的魅力，如果不是因为喜欢杰拉德，可能会更喜欢足球的。但是因为喜欢他，就会讨厌他只跟自己说关于足球的事情，矛盾像猫肚子上打结的毛发，看着不舒服又不舍得用力梳开。

  
“南多小心！”队友们休息时也会开玩笑踢几脚球，费尔南多被误伤几次之后也学聪明了，听到提醒先躲开再回头，本以为会看到飞驰而过的球，却看到了用脚拦住足球的杰拉德。看样子是在他背后站了一阵子，才能那么及时地截住球的去向。

  
还不如被球打一下。费尔南多又不自在了，心里像有只手在不停抓挠，他不知道杰拉德平时是否对别的队员也是这样，但别人不会像他一样产生错觉。

  
不行了。这种不自信不健康的患得患失不应该出现在自己身上，杰拉德喜欢他也好不喜欢他也好，结局都是必要的，活在这种错觉中迟早会出错。训练结束后，费尔南多叫住了杰拉德：“我有话跟你说。”

  
杰拉德很顺从地停下来听他说话：“什么？”

  
“你还记得我进足球队的时候说要你实现我一个愿望吧？”

  
“你想到要什么了？”

“......”费尔南多深吸一口气，已经开始策划被拒绝之后的逃跑路线，鼓足勇气开口：“你和我交往吧。”

“我喜欢你，你和我交往吧。”金发少年看着杰拉德没有变化的神色继续补充道：“你不愿意的话拒绝也可以——”

  
“交往吧。”杰拉德挠了挠头，神色像是恍然大悟，语气倒是挺坚定，“交往吧。”

  
*  
“和男友交往后的相处方式和没交往时一样正常吗”，犹豫了半天，费尔南多还是没有把这句话当作帖子的标题发出去，但是确实正在被这个问题困扰。虽然说是在交往中，但是两人的日常和交往之前毫无差别，训练，偶尔说几句话，走完重合的一段路程之后各自回家，小孩子过家家也比他们俩谈恋爱的阵势大。费尔南多也试图提出意见，说两人连一次会都没约过，哪怕一起打打游戏也好，为什么每天都在足球场见面。结果杰拉德第二天就邀请他去家里打游戏，没有抱期望，果然也真的是一起玩电视上的足球游戏。

  
没关系，约会的时候内容并不重要，气氛才重要，而且电视上的足球游戏和现实中的足球也确实是有差别。游戏打了两个小时，费尔南多建议看电影，随便挑了一部文艺片，费尔南多靠在杰拉德肩膀上昏昏欲睡，只有男主角要亲吻女主角的时候才清醒过来，学着女主角的样子拍拍杰拉德，闭着眼睛面对他，三十秒之后，一个吻轻轻落在了他的额头上。

  
费尔南多：？？？

  
费尔南多：！！！

  
真的可以有人不解风情成这样吗？杰拉德向他证明了，确实是有人可以做到这样。交往一个月后，费尔南多终于忍无可忍地说出了分手，分手那天他对杰拉德的认识又上升到了新高度，原来有人只用短信就能把人气到升天。如果要还原一下当时的对话，是这样的：

  
费尔南多：有事跟你说

杰拉德：怎么了？

费尔南多：我们分手吧

费尔南多：早上要训练 下午也要训练 晚上还在游戏里训练 周末你说要复盘 你和足球过去吧

费尔南多：你为什么不说话？

杰拉德：稍等，在复盘

*  
费尔南多当时血液倒流直冲太阳穴，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，直接把杰拉德拉进黑名单单方面宣布分手。分手三天后还气得睡不着觉，决定套个麻袋把杰拉德打一顿的时候杰拉德来自投罗网了，怀里抱着一大捧玫瑰花，开口就是一句对不起。大概是玫瑰香气太浓郁，杰拉德被熏到，鼻子不自觉地皱了起来，想打喷嚏又怕破坏气氛努力憋着的样子让费尔南多心先软了三分，语气还是凶巴巴的，“已经分手了还有什么对不起的？”

“对不起，”杰拉德很真诚地解释：“那天我在和教练一起复盘，不方便看你的消息但又舍不得不回，所以没看见内容就先让你稍等了，是我的错。”

  
“之后看到内容再想跟你解释，你已经把我所有的联系方式都拉黑了，我想你可能暂时不想见我，所以等了两天。”

  
“那为什么又来找我。”

“因为想你了。”杰拉德说，他向来有什么说什么，丝毫不觉得肉麻，“而且不想跟你分手。”

  
“......”费尔南多咬住嘴唇，还是有点气不过，“分手和不分手有什么差别吗？你看我们哪里像情侣了？就算是你拿着玫瑰花站在这里，也没有人会觉得你是在向我求和，拜托我转送都比求和合适。”

  
“和你谈恋爱跟做你的队员也没什么差别，每天就是训练训练再训练，别说约会了，你连亲都没亲过我！”

  
“我可以吗？”

  
费尔南多火还没发完，被这突如其来的一句搞得措不及防，一下子红了脸，嘴倒还是很硬：“我什么时候说过不可以吗？你看有哪对情侣不...唔——”

  
唇上陌生的触感让费尔南多瞬间忘了接下来要说的话，杰拉德的吻很温柔，分不清是谁的嘴唇因为紧张在颤抖，只知道彼此之间温存交融的气流让呼吸道也跟着一起变得酥麻。紧张感让手脚都无处安放，费尔南多下意识地攥紧了掌心，睫毛抖得不像话，血液在面颊底下烧，觉得要死掉了，要化掉了，又觉得很喜欢，很安全，于是牵住杰拉德衣服的一角，彻底闭上了眼睛。

*  
约定好了即使不回消息也不会乱回消息之后，费尔南多开始和杰拉德一起沉迷足球，当然偶尔也会想别的事情。两个人正在观看一场经典的球赛，费尔南多突然冷不丁地开口：“已经交往三个月了，我们该做爱了吧？”

  
杰拉德正在喝咖啡，闻言差点撒自己一身。时间和地点都太过诡异，要不是确定费尔南多醒着杰拉德都以为他在说梦话，一时间不知道该回答什么，他性格火爆的小男友对他的反应非常不满，立刻质问道：“你都不想跟我做爱吗？”

  
太过直白的询问让杰拉德哽了一下，但鉴于费尔南多并不是第一次语出惊人，他也只能如实回答：“想。”

  
“那就好办了。”费尔南多很是满意，“我们走吧。”

  
杰拉德时常跟不上他的节奏：“去哪儿？”

  
“去买东西啊。”

*  
“你喜欢什么味道的？”费尔南多的语气好像是在问杰拉德要喝什么口味的饮料，杰拉德对着满墙各种香型的润滑剂有点发晕，顺手挑了一瓶椰子味的，费尔南多看他做了决定，迅速转战安全套区域，又因为尺寸犯了难。

  
“小号应该不是，”费尔南多眼神在货架上逡巡，转头问杰拉德，“中号还是大号？”

  
“......”虽然很相信自己，但是不怕一万就怕万一，杰拉德慎之又慎地发言，“保险起见，都拿上吧。”

*  
结果证明这种思虑毫无意义，两个人试验的时候中号只塞了个头进去就挤得生疼，杰拉德只好抛弃中号，从提议到购买都坦坦荡荡的费尔南多看到实物之后却有点退却了：“要不...下次再做？”

  
杰拉德一向尊重他的意见，从善如流地停下：“好。”

  
箭在弦上他说停就停，搞得费尔南多反而不好意思了：“算了，试试吧，不行我们就停下。”

从前戏开始做起，杰拉德的鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭费尔南多的鼻尖，然后他微微偏头，将嘴唇贴了过来。接吻是已经熟悉的事情，但是感觉还是很新奇。只是单纯的嘴唇接触而已，可是不像话的真的有酥酥麻麻的电流通过神经纤维传递到大脑，费尔南多下意识地抿了抿嘴，感觉到杰拉德的手贴在他的后颈上，他手掌的热度让费尔南体会到一种想要舒展身体的熨贴，含住他唇瓣的动作则干脆让他停止思考活动，把一切都交给杰拉德。

费尔南多的身体少年式的瘦削，腰上一点温软的脂肪都没有，杰拉德沿着他薄薄的腰线往上摸，恰好被他胸部的弧度填满了掌心的空缺，比想象中的软，意外地很有弹性，杰拉德顺势捏了捏，被费尔南多不满地咬住了嘴唇。

杰拉德嘶了一声，手又放回他腰上，示意自己不闹了，费尔南多松开牙齿，杰拉德亲亲他的嘴巴，低头衔住了他的喉结。

费尔南多长得好看，不说话的时候秀气的像个女孩子，喉结却很突出，杰拉德对这一小块软骨觊觎已久，好奇地舔了舔。费尔南多像被拎住了后颈的小猫，整个人动弹不得，全身的汗毛都在一秒之内竖起来，那一小片被舔湿的皮肤凉凉的，他不知所措地咽了咽口水，上下滚动的喉结擦过杰拉德的嘴唇，杰拉德下意识再次张嘴含住那个明显的凸起。费尔南多的后脑勺发麻，觉得整个人好像都融化了，手和脚都没什么力气，这种情况对他来说太陌生了，他有点不知道该怎么办。

杰拉德轻轻地抱了抱他，他特有的清爽气味将费尔南多整个人包裹起来，两个人靠得很近，费尔南多明显地感觉到有什么东西碰到了自己，费尔南多顿了一下，然后握住了它。

他的手很烫，但是杰拉德更烫，他像是没想到费尔南多会这么做，整个人像被按了暂停键，温热的呼吸静静地吹到费尔南多耳朵上，费尔南多缩了缩脖子，手上的动作却没有停下。

情况一下子反转过来，动弹不得的人变成了杰拉德，费尔南多自觉占了上风，有点小得意，但毕竟只给自己服务过，他不甚熟练地上下动着手腕，动作很慢，生怕弄疼了杰拉德。一点点前列腺液从顶端的小口吐出来，蹭到费尔南多的虎口处，他耳边杰拉德的呼吸变成喘息，费尔南多自得地笑了一声。

杰拉德不慌不忙，他托起费尔南多的屁股，掰开臀瓣把后穴暴露在空气里，费尔南多慌了，他向前倾着身子扶住杰拉德的肩膀，杰拉德抬着下巴看他，空出一只手去稳住自己的性器。费尔南多扭头看，他什么也看不见，只能看见自己屈着的腿。杰拉德吻他的侧脸，想吸引他的注意，费尔南多回过头看他，身下的感觉太过于瞩目了，他能感受到杰拉德的性器缓慢进入自己的体内，在最后一截也进去之后，他终于被填满了。杰拉德掐住他的腰窝，引导着他跟着自己的动作上下运动。

费尔南多的腿一开始是贴在床铺上的，杰拉德的动作慢慢加快，这样的姿势让他有些不舒服，他干脆支起小腿跪蹲在杰拉德身上，这样的姿势给杰拉德留了多余的空间让他可以抬起臀部来推送性器。费尔南多的手扶不住了，他松开手向后寻找新的支撑点，最后摸到了杰拉德的大腿，他向后仰着身体，接受杰拉德速度加快的冲撞。他慢慢发现这样的姿势更容易让杰拉德摩擦到自己的敏感点，他控制不住地去晃动臀部，杰拉德悄悄停下动作，看着费尔南多自己吞吐性器。

柔软的腹部随着费尔南多的动作不断下陷又挺起，杰拉德看着心痒，埋在他体内的性器又硬了几分。费尔南多忍不住声音，从喉咙里溢出的呻吟像冬天浴室里的蒸汽。杰拉德托住他的屁股，把控制权收回自己手里，费尔南多顺势搂上杰拉德的脖子，两具身体紧紧贴合在一起，杰拉德抱着他做，他把脸埋进费尔南多的胸口，含住那颗挺立的乳首细细舔弄着，费尔南多抓紧了他的头发，上下两边的刺激让他爽的头皮发麻。

下体被完全地侵犯着，紧密结合的地方甚至容不下一丝空气。肉体相撞发出的声音让费尔南多红透了脸，但不得不承认他被这色情的声音刺激得下腹一紧，穴道收紧的同时吸的杰拉德头皮发麻，他用力地箍住费尔南多的腰，快要逼上高潮的时候一下比一下顶得更重，操得更深。费尔南多仰着脖子把头靠在杰拉德身上，张开嘴大口地呼吸，他把手指塞进自己的嘴里，模仿着性交的动作搅动着自己的舌头。杰拉德抱着他倒在床上，以背入的姿势重新插了进去，他拿开费尔南多的手，替换成自己的手指放进费尔南多的嘴里，黏腻的津液沾湿了他的手指，软糯的舌头在他的指缝间不停滑动着。

“把你操射，好不好？”

费尔南多被快感冲昏了头，这时候杰拉德说了什么他都只会点头。杰拉德拉住他的手不让他去碰自己的性器，压在被子上的性器不停地溢出液体，他伸出手摸向自己的尾椎，使出最后一点力气毫无规律地按压着，被逼上绝境的时候他被杰拉德紧紧地抱在怀里，他用手捂住费尔南多的眼睛，把性器狠狠埋进去射出全部精液。

“真的就这样射出来了吗？” 杰拉德看着他身下那一块被精液打湿的床单，他俯下身子吻了一下费尔南多的额头，“南多真乖。”

一次做爱并不是结束，听说这种姿势会插得很深，杰拉德贴着他的脸说。两只手又被主人赋予新的用途，穿过费尔南多的腋下，好像抱起一只玩具那样将他整个人小幅度地向上抛。费尔南多在这种重力带来的快感中一次又一次地砸到杰拉德的阴茎上，性器撑开湿滑黏糯的穴口，横冲直撞地顶开一层层软肉, 直往更深的地方楔进去，混合着润滑的体液顺着交合处挤溢而出，蹭到他的臀瓣上，泛着艳情的水光。费尔南多想叫，舌头却被另一条更软更热情的舌头吸住，搅在一起，把他的呻吟和神智搅得乱七八糟，臀瓣被颠弄着抬起又落下，软肉拍在胯骨上扁成柔软的两团，钝钝的疼，又被新一轮快感的浪潮覆盖。

好涨，又满又涨，肚子要被顶穿一样的涨，费尔南多大口呼吸着，被快感压迫着小声尖叫，他被抱在温暖的怀中，永动机一般享受着淫乱无比的交合。他下意识地绷紧了腰，让那根性器完全埋进他的身体里，实打实地操弄着能到达的最深处，囊袋永不停息地拍打着他的臀肉，耻毛蹭着他柔嫩的腿根，又疼又痒。他实在是怕了这人的好体力，也觉察到软下心肠同意做爱是个错误，管不住,完全不听话，哭，哀求，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，对方一概不管,一味地缠着人折腾，我行我素地揉捏着他鼓起来的小腹，在费尔南多的呜咽声中撞得更深更重。费尔南多整个人被情欲翻来覆去地折磨着,哭着高潮，连指尖都在颤抖，到最后他甚至已经倚不住床头，软软地攀附着男人的肩膀，勃起的前端抽动了几下，射出点浊白的精液来。有那么一瞬间他好像闻到了一股淡淡的腥膻味道，可下一秒这种难得的味道又被奇异的甜香代替，他被这股气味包裹着，怎么也逃不开。

完蛋了，要被操坏了，费尔南多呜咽着，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落进枕头里，兜不住的口水从嘴角往下滴。小腹被搅得又酸又麻，各种液体在里面乱糟糟的一塌糊涂， 他好像个被灌满热浆的气球，一股尖锐的痒意快要将他刺破了。对方湿漉漉的掌心还在他的小腹上有规律地揉捏着，后穴被拉扯着进进出出，连带着泄出一股温热的汁水。他好像随时都会失控，费尔南多要被这种感觉逼疯了，不知道从哪里来的力量让他一把推开对方抱着他的手臂，从杰拉德身下逃开，哆哆嗦嗦地往床边爬了几步。他很累，腿软的几乎跪不住，险些扑倒在床垫上，费尔南多哆嗦着揪住床单，眼泪一簇簇地向下流:“你，你.....”

“要去哪里?”

两人的下半身还交合着，杰拉德好像拉小孩子一样把他拉回来，重新顶进去，拍打他的屁股,又拧了一把滑嫩的臀尖。两半臀肉随着他掌心的动作颤巍巍地晃动，看的人眼红，红肿的穴口被囊袋抽的冒粉，油光水亮，好像浸饱淫液的熟桃。不要跑，他伸出手，在费尔南多腰间轻轻一掐，费尔南多扭着腰想躲，又被男人笼在身下，他被干得浑身都在颤抖，穴口一收一缩地痉挛着，睫毛和手肘上都挂满了泪水，失神地抽噎:“不要..........”

  
太糟糕了，原地蒸发也好，在满腔耻辱中被操得化掉也好，都比被操到失禁要好的多。杰拉德终于抱着他的腰射了进来，好像被一小股温热的水流冲刷着。总算结束了，费尔南多的眼泪不受控制地流下来，抽泣时发出小猫一样的呜咽，过了劲儿的杰拉德看着他被自己折腾的惨状心生愧疚，抱着他细细地安慰，“对不起，对不起……”

费尔南多一边哭的打嗝一边指责：“不是说好…说停下，就停下吗…？”

“……可是南多不是没有喊停吗？”

费尔南多：………

分手！现在就分手！


End file.
